Dunkles Geflüster
In der Dunkelheit des Raumes liegst du wach in deinem Bett. Die laute Musik dröhnt durch deine Kopfhörer in deine Ohren, deinen Kopf, dein Gehirn, in jeden einzelnen Teil, jede Zelle deines Körpers. Nacht für Nacht liegst du dort mit dieser lauten Musik. Es ist ein einfacher Abwehrmechanismus, wenn du die Musik nur laut genug hörst, hörst du sie nicht. Du hörst die Stimmen nicht. Die Stimmen, die dich drängen, Sachen zu tun, die du nicht tun willst. Du hast Angst. Du willst weglaufen. Doch du kannst vor ihnen nicht weglaufen, denn sie sind in deinem Kopf. Du kannst sie nicht überhören. An manchen Tagen sind sie lauter als sonst. So laut, dass sogar die laute Musik nichts mehr dagegen tun kann. Jeden Abend betest du, dass sie leise sein mögen, dass sie verstummen. Du machst dich bereit, du spürst, dass es gleich anfängt. Mitternacht. Um Mitternacht beginnt es, immer. Du schaust auf die Uhr. Nur noch ein paar Minuten trennen dich von deinem schlimmsten Albtraum. Du schluckst. Du hast Angst. Du willst nicht. Es beginnt. Ein leises Flüstern ertönt in deinem Kopf. Instinktiv erhöst du die Lautstärke der Musik bis aufs Maximum. Die Stimmen werden lauter. Angestrengt versuchst du jedes Wort des Songtextes zu verstehen. Sie werden stetig lauter, bis du sie nicht mehr überhören kannst. Du versuchst dich mehr auf den Text zu konzentrieren, indem du mitsingst, doch du kannst das grausige Geschrei der Stimmen nicht überhören. Verzweifelt richtest du dich auf, sodass du nun aufrecht in deinem Bett sitzt. Voller Angst reißt du dir die Kopfhörer aus deinen Ohren und wirfst dein Handy in eine dunkle Ecke deines Zimmers. Panisch greifst du dir an deinen Kopf, krallst dir deine Fingernägel in deine Haut um deine Ohren, versuchst dir deine Ohren zu zu halten. Du willst sie dir zuhalten, damit du die Stimmen nicht hörst. Doch das wird dir nichts nützen, denn die Stimmen existieren nur in deinem Kopf. Sie haben keinen festen Ausgangspunkt in der realen Welt, sondern sind nur eine Imagination deines Gehirns. Diese Tatsache versuchst du dir einzureden, um das Geschrei loszuwerden. Es klappt nicht. Verzweiflung erfüllt dein Herz. Langsam nimmst du die Hände von deinem Kopf und schlingst deine Arme fest um deine Beine und drückst diese gegen deine Brust. Deinen Kopf legst du auf deine Knie und fängst an, vor lauter Verzweiflung, in einem langsamen Takt hin und her zu wippen. Das Geschrei wird ein wenig leiser, sodass es erträglicher wird. Ein bisschen erleichtert atmest du tief ein und wieder aus. Du spürst, wie die Luft deine Lungen füllt und dann wieder entweicht. Dies tust du mehrere Male, um dich zu beruhigen. Sobald du dich etwas beruhigt hast, lässt du deine Arme, die du um deine Beine geschlungen hattest, fallen und hebst deinen Kopf. Du starrst nun in die dunkle Leere deines Zimmers. Dort, wo eigentlich dein Schrank stehen müsste, siehst du nur noch die dunkle Schwärze der Nacht. Für eine ziemlich lange Zeit, du weißt nicht wie lang, aber es kommt dir so vor, als wären es Stunden, sitzt du so da, starrst vor dich hin und lauschst den Gesprächen in deinem Kopf. Nach einer Weile löst sich eine Stimme aus dem Wirrwarr. Sie ist lauter als die anderen, klarer als die anderen, gefährlicher als die anderen. Diese Stimme spricht direkt zu dir. Sie will, dass du aufstehst, doch du weigerst dich. Du willst nicht aufstehen, denn du weißt, was darauf hin passieren wird. Regungslos bleibst du sitzen und versuchst, die Stimme zu ignorieren, in dem du, wie zuvor, direkt gerade aus starrst und dich auf die dunkle Leere vor dir konzentrirst. Ein scharfer Schmerz zieht durch deinen Kopf und die Stimme schreit dich an. Dass sie dir Schmerz zufügen können, ist dir neu. Du gingst immer davon aus, dass sie dir nichts tun können. Doch jetzt war das Gegenteil eingetroffen. Du bist so sehr verwirrt, dass du gar nicht richtig bemerkst, wie du aufstehst und ein paar Schritte vorwärts machst. "Geh zum Fenster." Diese drei Wörter reißen dich aus deiner Trance. Mitten in deinem Zimmer unterbrichst du dein gehen und bleibst wie angewurzelt stehen. Du willst nicht weiter gehen, doch etwas in dir zwingt dich. Gegen deinen Willen hebt sich langsam dein rechter Fuß und setzt circa einen halben Meter weiter wieder auf. Dein linker Fuß wiederholt den Vorgang und so bewegst du dich Stück für Stück voran. Du beißt die Zähne zusammen, versuchst deine Beine aufzuhalten. Aber es bringt nichts. Sie schreiten weiter voran. Am Fenster angekommen, kannst du die Sterne und den Mond sehen. Die Sterne glitzern wunderschön am dunklen Himmelszelt. Der Mond leuchtet beruhigend auf dich herab und dankbar lächelst du ihn an. Dieser schöne Anblick tröstet dich. "Öffne das Fenster." Wieder drei Worte, jedoch beunruhigender als zuvor. Du sträubst dich dagegen, doch deine Arme und Hände bewegen sich automatisch nach vorne, öffnen das Fenster. Während diese Arme, die deine eigenen sind, dir jedoch so fremd erscheinen, das Fenster öffnen, schaust du hinunter auf die Wiese, die sich vor dem Haus deiner Eltern ausbreitet. 5 Stockwerke ist sie von dir entfernt, aber erscheint dir dennoch so nah. Kaum ist das Fenster offen, erreicht dich der nächste Befehl. "Spring." Dieses eine kurze Wort erfüllt nun all deine Gedanken. Panik durchflutet deinen Geist und Körper, als dieser sich selbstständig macht und sich den Fenstersims hochzieht und sich dort nieder setzt. Ein zögern. Wieso zögert er? Du blickst nach vorne. Im gleichen Moment verstummen die Stimmen und der erste Strahl der aufgehenden Morgensonne scheint dir warm ins Gesicht. Erleichtet fängst du an zu weinen. Es war endlich vorbei. War es das wirklich? Du hörst auf zu weinen und blickst starr vor dich hin. Nein, es würde niemals vorbei sein. Ein leises Kichern findet den weg aus deiner Kehle. Das Kichern verwandelt sich in ein unheilbringendes Lachen. Du lässt dich fallen. Nun ist es für immer vorbei. Autor: XRunaway http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:XRunaway Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang